Stefon (Singer/Songwriter)
Biography Stephen Samuels pka Stefon was born in Queens, NY, home of icons such as LL Cool J, Nas, Donald Trump, 50 Cent, and the Godfather's of Rap - Run DMC. Coming from a family of singers, music was embedded into every chromosome of Stefon's being. Getting his start as many soulful singers do, in the church, it wasn't until in an 8th grade talent show that Stefon realized the extent of his talents. Penning his first song called "Sorry", it won the 1st place prize, and from that moment on music has been his love... his life! W ith his 5 octave range and natural ability to perform, Stefon joined every activity that involved music. By his senior year, Stefon had done numerous appearances on several local television in both Louisiana and Texas, and seemed to be making his dream a reality. However a few bad decisions deterred him, and he found himself incarcerated. Stripped of his rights, family and freedom... the one thing that remained constant was his love for music. Stefon took this time to refocus and concentrate on his songwriting and upon release he created a group by the name of 713 Seville. While penning songs and moving closer once again to his musical dream, Stefon and 713 Seville opened for acts as Jagged Edge (JE), Avant, Juvenile, and 112. These opportunities allowed Stefon to work with artists like Slim Thug, Hakim Islam, Doran (112), Scarface and Lil Flip, where Stefon appeared on the Columbia Record's recording artist album's "Underground Legend" and "Sucka Free Present: 7-1-3 & The Undaground Legend - Remixed", selling over One Million copies. 713 Seville unfortunately never reached its full potential due to management issues , and the group disbanded. Stefon moved from Texas to Tampa, FL and despite all the constant let downs, he continued to write music. One day, a friend by the name of Brian "Jer-Z" Hyppolite convinced Stefon to come to a recording session for an artist that needed a strong singer for a hook. That artist was The Next Phase Entertainment's "Ladi G". After meeting her and her manager DJ Reality, a spark was lit and Stefon rediscovered the drive that he had when he was with 713 Seville. Prior to their meeting, it had been so long since he heard his voice as a solo artist. Stefon's newly discovered independence was a welcome revelation that just seemed right. Now signed to The Next Phase Entertainment under their major label distribution deal with Strukk World/EMI, Stefon is now ready to achieve all that life has prepared him for thus far... Stardom. Mixtapes * 2012 - A Lil Something 4U - 6 Song EP * 2012 - We A Problem Vol. 2 - Street Album Singles * 2010 - Love's Gone (as part of 713 Seville) ft. Scarface - Single * 2010 - Not A Love Song (as part of 713 Seville) - Single * 2012 - GBF - Street Single (produced by Tim Ned) Music Videos * Mar. 11, 2011: Stefon (as part of 713 Seville) ft Scarface - Love's Gone * June 10, 2011 : Stefon (as part of 713 Seville) - Not A Love Song Links * Stefon's Facebook Page * Stefon - We A Problem Web Site * Stefon's Web Site * We A Problem YouTube Channel * We A Problem Facebook Group Page * Stefon's Bandcamp Page * Stefon's Twitter Page See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:R & B Category:Hip Hop Category:Singers Category:Rap Music